street love
by coolgrl123
Summary: Spot has to be real to Angel to show his love. Some jack and sarah! please read
1. Default Chapter

Spot strutted his stuff on the docks of Brooklyn. It was a month after the strike so everything was pretty settled with the Brooklyn newsies; they had only been at the docks a few weeks before the strike so they never had the time to check out their neighbors. Spot decided him and some of his boys would check them out today.

They meet the kids to the right, some runaways who worked at a factory together. Now they were going to the left the dead end to the dock. They stopped at some sort of a gate that was blocking them to the end of the dock which was some sort of building like a warehouse. "Boys" said Spot as he stepped aside and his boys climbed over and unlocked it for him. After about ten seconds teenager boys surrounded them.

They newsies backed all together. Spot looked around at the situation; these were for sure street kids not newsies. They carried chains, ropes, metal sticks and some even sharp short metal pipes like knifes. He looked around for a leader someone in front but saw no one, maybe there was no leader.

"Now now boys lets play nice" Spot noticed a girl about his age standing in back of them on a crate above them. The boys grunted, the girl grabbed a chain that was hanging on her waist and swung it on a rope she grabbed an end with each hand and flew down and landed in front of Spot.

She reattached the chain to her waist which also had a long whip and another sharp pipe. Now that she was closer Spot could see her better, she had very long black hair which was in a long braid down her back with a few strains of curly hair hanging in the front of her beautiful face. She was wearing a white blouse which was tied in a knot stopping just below her breasts revealing her belly button and her tight abs, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. The thing that he stuck out the most was her black skirt which she had cut very short almost showing her butt, then she had brown boots that went right up to her thighs.

"Are you going to stand there all day catching flies in your mouth or are you going to tell me why you are on my turf" the girl said with her arms crossed. Spot snapped out of his gaze but he couldn't help it this girl was sexy much more then any other girl he's seen.

"Well you see me and me boys just moved in the docks next to ya so we were just checking out our neighbors you know see who we will be watching our backs and…. Well I don't mind watching yours" Spot said smirking to his newsies. The girl face filled with anger but faded into a smile,

"Well Mr. Conlon let me inform you that we 'street rats' as you would call us only watch each others backs" she began to walk closer to Spot he began to walk back as she continued to walk further to him " Also I hear that you are quiet the ladies man and seeing from that comment I see that people really do lie now I'm having a good day so I'll let you and your newsies go" Spot was now on the edge of the dock " but if you even think of stepping or even thinking od stepping on my turf again I'll make sure you know if those street rumors about us are true" with that she lightly pushed him but caught him on his hand with her whip. She smirked at him then whipped him back to his boys.

She mouthed the word "get" and Spot straighten his vest and lead his boys out. When they were out of sight he pulled the closest newsies and yelled in their face " I want you to find out who they were, where they came from and who was that girl" he threw the kid away and stormed into his room and slammed the door.

That night Spot paced his room waiting for the newsie to return with any info. The thing that he couldn't get through his head was he wasn't that mad but more excited to hear about this girl, he amazed her not just with her looks but her adittuie. All the girls he knew where too good or try to be bad but she was bad and she leads a street gang how sexy. "Dam where is that kid" he yelled.


	2. note: sorry

Sorry I can't spell bear with me!


	3. 2

Spot ran his hand through his hair. He tried to put the girl in the back of his mind so he decided to play poker with some of his boys, but she still kept coming up in his mind.

"Spot Spot I found out about them and her" yelled the newsie who he had yelled at before. Spot threw his cards down and lead the kid and some of his top men to his room. He sat on his bed and motioned the boy to begin.

The kid took a deep breath and began. "Ok the gang is called the BI's" Spot knew them well one of the most feared gangs in all of New York "It stands for Broken Immigrants, the kids all boys are immigrants that have no families you know broken. So the group was started by a kid named James Little after he died Tatiana Brookes that girl or as most people call her Angel took over when she was only 13 now three years later she still leads it and they are at the docks. They don't really steal they load shipments there and Angel is good friends with Ray Goodman who has a chain of clubs in America so she runs earrels for him when he comes to town." Spot told him to leave,

Spot walked over to his window and looked at the warehouse there were lights on he watch as it flicked. "When do we make our move Spot" asked one of his men rubbing his fists together. Spot smiled "Were not you see boys we all know the rumors about them and something tells me that there true which means we should get on there good side, we would be the most fear newsies in New York if they had our backs", his boys smiled and left to tell the others. Spot usually never lied to his top men but he couldn't let them know the only reason he wanted to get on their good side was to get on Angel's good side.

Angel sat on her bed looking out the window to the small warehouse across from them which the Brooklyn newsies lived. She knew Spot Conlon she heard all the stories and she knew the truth from fake. She had to admit he was good looking but his comments where just. She still couldn't get him off her mind. She never really felt this way before, yes she had many boyfriends but with this guy she felt something in her stomach something she like. She walked over to her dresser and sat down in front of her minor. She saw a young girl with very long black wavy hair. The girl had ocean blue eyes that sparkled under her long eyelashes. She brought her hand up to her face her skin was soft which surprised Angel always she never really took care of it and with all the sweat and blood it had on it from fights she thought it would be rough and dirty.

Angel put her face in her hands and let out a sigh. She walked out of her room and leaned on the railing looking over the warehouse at her boys. Some were in their beds some playing cards some just talking. They all were from different parts of the world but they all shared something in common, they were broken. She looked down in her palm and traced the letters that scared her right palm "BI" she whispered as she shut her palm.


	4. 3

* * *

"Angel Boss wake up!" Angel sat up in bed and scratched her head and stumbled to her door. She opened it a crack to look at the boy, it was Frankie her head man. He back away a little seeing her eyes, she never was a morning person. "I'm up" she mumbled and shut the door.

She pulled on some gray trousers and a red blouse. The sleeves were completely ripped off of the shirt and it was rolled up in a knot showing her nice abs as she usually she did with her button down shirts. She quickly brushed her hair and put it in a rather big messy bun, she had so much hair it was hard to put it in a pony tail or a bun. Everyone hadtold her to cut it but she liked her hair that way it reminded her of her grandmamma.

Her grandmamma had always had very long gray hair to the floor almost, Angel used to play with it as they sat in the fields of grass inItalybefore her grandmamma was killed. Angel pushed those bad memories in her heart away and grabbed her belt. She took a look in the minor and stepped out of her room.

There 5 boys were waiting including Frank, they followed her down the stairs and on the docks. She held her hand to her eyes blocking the bright summer sun. Everyone was working, most of the boys were shirtless too hot from the heat to wear a shirt Angel never minded. The BI's jobs were really just getting things ready for shipments. No one ever asked what they loaded so because of thier reputationeveryone thought it was something illegal like guns or drugs maybe even bodies from the mob. But all it really was, was normal stuff that people shiped likefood, furniture any other supplies the only thing different with their shipping was it went to different countries. But there was one secret about thier ships, 3 times a year a ship would come with a group of immigrant kids and bring them to New York. Some would join the BI's others would go on thier own.

"Boys" Angel turned around to the five boys who were behind her "Today we have to go to Manhattan I have to talk to Crunchy." Crunchy was a good friend of hers. They nodded "Nate you're in charge until I get back" she said pointing to a blond haired boy. He nodded and she and her boys set out for Manhattan.

* * *

Spot finished getting dressed and was getting ready to buy his paps when a thought hit him, he had had to talk to Jack about the newsies party next week and they were going to meet today at Tibbys. "Um Andrew" he said to one of his newsies I got to go to Manhattan to talk to Jack your in charge" he yelled as he took off to Manhattan.

* * *

"Jacky Boy" Spot said as he spit shook with Jack. "Spot sit" Jack said as he put his arm round his girlfriend Sarah who sat next to him in a booth at Tibbys. After the strike she became a waitress at Tibbys, she was wearing her uniform a white skirt that stopped above her knees with a tan apron over it and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. "Ok Spot now this newsies party has to be out there you know like not just newsies come but all kids… so they know who we really are.The thing is we don't know where to have it" Jack said. Spot thought about it for a minute. "You right it's about time all New York kids knewwho we are besides the strike leaders... Place let me think we had one had Medda's and my dock is too small if all the kids are coming" he raised his eyebrows in thought.

"How about Eddies he was a newsie as a kid he'll probably let you have it there" said Sarah. Eddies was a big club in the Queens. All the newsies knew if they had no place to go they could go there for the night because the guy who ran it had a soft spot for newsies because when he was a kid he was one so he knew how hard it was with no family. "Perfect" yelled Racetrack who was sitting next to Spot. Jack kissed his girl on the check and said "yea it is me and Race will go ask Eddie now see later babe" he got out of the booth kissed his girl and she went back to work. "Talk to you later Spot" he yelled as he and Race left.

* * *

After grabbing a drink he headed out. As he passed an ally he heard yells he soon noticed that it was Cruchy, he was being bullied by some kids. "Hey" Spot yelled the kids looked at him and became a little sacred even though he was alone it still was Spot Conlon. "Hey Spot we were just showing him how to walk you know" the bigger kid said. "Yeah whatever" Spot said taking his cane out "maybe I should show you how to walk with a cane up your ass" he yelled hittingthe kidin the face with the cane. There were 4 kids and only one Spot the odds weren't good but Spot was used to it, in fact he kind of liked it. 


	5. 4

Spot had the upper hand for about ten minutes but after he was kicked in his lower section and his cane was taken away he knew this fight wasn't going to turn out good for him at least.

He was being held by two of the boys while one stood in front of him with his cane in his hand, the other holding cruchy. "Can't wait to tell everyone I got the upper hand over the famous Spot Conlon" said the boy as he held the cane in the air. Spot looked up in the sky and could only see the shadow out line of this punk kid who was about to beat him with his own cane, the same cane that he beat kids with. Spot saw the cane begin to fall to his face he closed his eyes, but then he heard a loud scream.

He opened his eyes and saw the kids hand was bleeding, Spot eyes followed where the boy was looking. Down near the front of the ally stood Angel whip in hand and in the other his cane. Behind her were her men helping cruchy (I don't know how to spell his name). Her face was filled with anger. She began to walk to the now crying boy. "Please Angel I didn't know" he begged.

By now the kids who were holding Spot let him go but he just sat there and watched Angel to see what she will do next. One of the kids that was holding Spot before went up behind Angel and began to choke her with a pipe. The other boy came in the front and tried hit her. With her dangling feet she kicked the boy in the front in the stomach causing him to kneel over then once again kicked him but in the face sending him flying into the ally wall.

"You just goanna watch or help me you moron" she yelled throwing Spot his cane. Spot quickly responded by catching it and hitting the guy who was choking her in the head with it. "Thank you honey" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek then went back to work on the kid bigger kid. Angel's boys had already took care of the 4 kid and they all watch as Angel took care of the last boy. He was on the ground looking at the wound her whip had left, she was known for her whip. He noticed that she was heading to him and took off running but only to end at a brick wall.

He tried to climb it but it was no good. She whipped her whip on his neck turning him around. "I'm not goanna hurt you today but I am going to give you a warring if you ever go near him again" she pointed at cruchy " I'm make you bleed not from your hand but your throat" with that she whipped him in his ass and he took off running with his boys tailing behind.

"Thanks a bunch Angel and you too Spot" said Cruchy hugging Angel and shaking Spot's hand. "No problem Crunch" he said patting his friends back. He looked around and saw Angel bending over something in the corner. He walked up behind her "Um thanks for that" he said. She turned around and looked up she stood up. Her hard abs caught Spots eyes they were all sweaty and then his eyes started going up her body and stopped at her breasts, they were very exposed in her blouse and they were covered in sweat but not that "Eww" kind the "Sexy" kind.

"Ohh I see you goanna be all gentlemen like so you can close enough to see my boobs" said Angel taking his face with her right hand and throwing it to the side as she walked passed. Spot ran until he was beside her "Sorry bout that I was wondering if you are hungry I could buy you lunch it's the least I can do to repay you for what you did back there" he said. She stopped to reattached her whip to her belt and looked up to him with her arms crossed. She couldn't help but smile his hair was messily over his eyes and he had a begging look on. "Ok" she said kicking the dirt on the ground. Angel couldn't believe it a boy had made her smile but not in a "I'm going to slug you" type but a "thanks I don't have anything to say" type.

She pulled her boys aside and told them to meet her back at the docks. She then was lead to Tibbys by Spot Conlon.


	6. 5

**"So how do you know Cutchy" asked Spot as they slipped in a booth in the back of Tibbys. Angel took a slip of the water the waitress had set down, "After me and my big brother had come to New York from Italy I was only 10. After a couple of months my brother disappeared so I was alone but I'm used to that" she laughed a little at that last part "so one day I was picking food out of a trash can and I heard someone yell I went to check it out and it was a 11 year old Cutchy getting picked on so I felt bad which didn't happen a lot so I stuck up for him that's how we became friends. Over the next two years me and him watch each others back like I would break into the bakery and he would be look out. One day Cutchy said he was goanna sell papers move into the lodging house I told to him to go ahead I'll be fine and I was because that same day I meet James Little and I became a BI" she chocked the last part out. **

**Under the table she traced her scar. "And you guys stayed friends" asked Spot, Angel nodded her head. Spot looked down at his food not knowing what to say. He tapped his foot this never happened to him not knowing what to say to a girl. **

**Angel giggled at Spot he once again was speechless. "Sorry for yesterday I just have a reputation to live up to, you know how it is" she said rubbing her hand on his arm. Spot looked down and smiled, her hand was still there. **

**He took her hand and kissed it lightly and whispered "I do". Angel liked that he was returning the affection but this was so cheesy, she swatted her hand away. **

"**Why do you have to act all player with me" Spot's face filled with confusion "I know why you do it in front of your boys, to show who has the biggest balls and with those airhead miss perfects but why in front of me you know I'm real I don't care how big your balls are just that you got them" Spot realized again why he liked this girl, she was real. **

"**Now don't get me wrong I like to show off my boo in public sometimes you know to tell people I'm his but if you are going to do it, do it right" she said handing her plate to the waitress. Spot smirked. He finished his meal then the two left.**

**As they walked Spot thought about what Angel had said, he deiced to be real "So how do I be real with you" he asked. "When do what you think you would do in a the situation not what people want to hear you did, now what Spot Conlon does may be what people want to see but until I see that I think you are just playing me" Angel said kicking the dirt at her feet. **

**Spot stopped in his tracks and looked Angel in her eyes. "You do that, you see if I am real and I'll see if you are" Angel's face dropped how dare someone say she was not real she opened her mouth to yell at him but was cut off by his lips pressing hard on hers. **

**She just stood there in shock as he pushed her on an ally wall and kissed her. She caught on and kissed roughly back. She ran her fingers though his hair. Angel then pushed him on the wall across from them. She smiled devilish at him. She kissed his neck moving her way up to his ear as he moaned. She then licked his ear then whispered "That was pretty real Conlon I mean no one around to see" she gave it one more suck before looking him in the eye "but if you brag about this to anyone I'll make sure you wouldn't have the proper equipment to brag bout what you did with a women" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later Spot" she called before leaving for the docks.**


	7. 6

Angel watched the sun set from the top of the big warehouse. She tighten her light blue shawl over her body as a gust of wind hit her bare legs. She was wearing a short white baby doll night gown with a shawl over it. Her black hair was hanging down her back in light curls.

She felt strong arms wrap around her. She leaned back and could smell that smell, his smell. He kissed her neck softly, she turned around to look in his deep green eyes but saw nothing. She slapped herself in the head realizing it was just a day dream.

Then the door from the warehouse to the roof flew open. It was Frank and he was followed by a little kid with red hair she never seen before.

"What is it" she asked.

"Got a message from Spot" said the boy.

She motioned for Frank to leave; he nodded and left knowing it was ok. Angel leaned against the railing "So" she asked.

"Spot wanted me to give this to you" the boy handed her a small velvet bag with a note tied to it "And he said to respond as soon as possible" then the boy ran off before she could asked what she should responded to.

She untied the paper off the bag and realized it was two pieces of paper.

The first one read:

"The BI's are invited to a newsies party being held on the 6th of June. There will be food and music everything the newsies are famous for. We would love for you to be there.

Sincerely,

New York Newsies

Angel smiled and moved on to the next paper.

The second one read:

Hey Angel um Spot, you hear about the party well I was just wondering if you would like to be my date. It would be my honor to have you on my arm that night and well any other one too, please responded soon.

P.S. I hope you like your gift.

Angel remembering the bag threw the papers aside and open the bag. It was too dark to see what was in it so she dropped the contends in her hand. She held it up to the light and saw it was HER necklace "this is a gift" she mumbled. She must have dropped it today and he picked it up then she noticed he changed something about it. Before it was a sliver chain with a gold rose now it had two sliver leaves on the side of the rose. Most people would be mad he messed with their stuff but Angel didn't mind. She pulled it over her head and smiled at how the sliver leaves sparked in the light.

She ran down to her room and took out a piece of paper and wrote:

Spot I'd loved to be on your arm. Thanks for the returning my necklace. I love the changes. Can't wait to see you on the 6th I'll meet you outside of Tibbys

Angel

She called one of her boys to brig it to Spot. That night Angel went to bed with a smile on her face something that never happened.


	8. 7

"This would be perfect for the party" said Angel looking in the window of one of the greatest dress stores in New York. The deep purple dress went up to about your mid thigh and had black spaghetti straps.

It was a flowie type of dress perfect for dancing and if she needed to she could kick someone's ass in it too, she always had a problem finding one to do in.

"So get it" yelled Frank getting mad that they were late to a meeting. "Look at the price" she whined. "Then will come back to night to steal it" he whispered pulling her along. "If only but a lot of people are going to be there and they'll see me with it on" she said taking her arm back. "What about all the others things we steal" he asked glad she was moving. She signed and explained "Because when they see me I'm not there long enough for them to know for sure, and at the party I will be there long or with Spot for long" she said and started to blush.

Frank saw this and stopped and faced her. "Oh my God you just blushed. I... I'm speechless," Angel hit him on the arm "I wonder if Spot knows how big this is". Angel faced filled with anger "Boy don't you even think of telling he him or another soul got that" she yelled with her finger in his face. He nodded.

They walked in silence for a while until Angel put her arm around Frank telling him she was sorry for snapping but meant what she said.

"So Spot you like it" Jack asked him meaning the look for the party, it was all set up it was in two days. "Sure yeah" Spot said not really paying attention.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Um Spot you ok I mean you haven't been yourself lately".

"What are you talking about I'm myself Jacky boy well yes I do got a lot on my mind but don't worry" he patted his friend on the back "Got to go tell Ed the place looks great" and then Spot ran out the door before Jack could comment anymore.

Jack stood there in confusion was Spot mad or was he happy? What did he have on his mind the only thing he had on his mind this close to a newsies party was which luck lady he would take, who was he taking?

Sarah walked in Eddies she was meeting Jack there for a date. When she saw him she broke out in a laugh his face was all twisted meaning he was thinking hard. She went up behind him and said "Jack how many times do I have to tell you if you think too hard your brain will over heat and ruin that pretty face" she kissed him on the cheek. "Ha Ha" he said. She giggled some more. "Do you really find this funny" he asked. She nodded her head. "Oh you are going to pay for that" he yelled chasing her out of Eddies all the way back to Manhattan.


	9. 8

Later that day Angel and Frank were walking back to the docks that day when they heard some yelling in an alleyway. They peeked in to see if they could see what was happening and saw nothing but still heard the yelling.

"What the" mumbled Frank before stepping in the ally.

"What are you doing" Angel yelled still standing on the outside of the dark ally.

"Where is that yelling coming from" Frank asked.

"Who cares lets go" she called.

Frank was just about too turn around but someone did it for him hitting him in the head.

"Frank!" Angel yelled then started to run to him taking her chain off her belt and then wrapping it around the man who hit Frank neck. She jumped on his back with the chain still around his neck.

He tried to reach back to hit her but she ducked. He was walking back and forth trying to pry the chain off his neck. He knew the only way the chain was going to get off his neck if she got off his back.

He began to slam his back (her) on the ally walls.

Each time she winced in pain but every time the grip on the chain just became tighter.

The man's eyes started to become blurry but in through the bad vision he saw some kind of metal sticking out of the wall. He took a chance and tried rammed Angel into it.

She yelled in pain and fell to the ground. She began to push herself up but felt the bottom of the man's boot smash in her face. He kicked her over and over.

After he was done Angel heard his footsteps, it sounded like they were headed back to Frank. She tried to move but she couldn't it hurt too much. She heard Frank's yells.

She shut her eyes and rock back and forth. She tried to cry but she couldn't she hasn't cried in 3 years and she wasn't going to start now.

She sucked in a deep breath and stood up with help from the wall. She leaned on it and held her stomach where it hurt the most. When her eyes adjusted she saw Frank on the ground being stood over by the man like he was talking to him.

Angel faced fill with anger "No one gets the upper hand on me" she mumbled before taking her pipe like knife tool out and started to run at the man. She jumped on his back again and shoved the knife in his face. She pulled the mans neck back so he fell on the ground. She kicked him in the face and pushed him up on the wall. She put the sharp end of the knife to his neck. He blinked his eyes not believing who he just beat up.

"Angel I didn't know…I…I'm sorry" he said between cries. There was blood dripping from her lip and a starch across her chest. She was huffing real fast.

"Your going to pay" she said deepen the sharp end in his skin.

"Angel!" She stopped to look where the call came from, it was Frank on the ground blood dripping down his head. She looked in his eyes she knew she shouldn't do it but he made her feel helpless something she hated.

"FK" she yelled hitting the man in the side of his head knocking him out. She looked at what she did she didn't feel one ounce of guilt or at least that's what she thought.

"Help me up" Frank said between breaths. She walked over and put his arm over her shoulder and supported him back to the ware house.

**

* * *

Ok guys in the next chapter I'm goanna show you something about angel something you never thought she believed in, something her grandmother taught her how to do. We also learn more about her past.**


	10. 9

When Angel and Frank arrived at the docks they were surrounded by BI's. A few of them helped Frank and some helped Angel.

Frank was getting his wounds cleaned so Angel sneaked off to clean hers. She didn't want anyone to do it for her, she could do it herself also she had a special way of cleaning wounds.

She slammed her door shut and locked it. She looked in her minor. Her lip was bleeding and she had a big gush in her arm not to mention scratches everywhere. She tied her hair back and changed into just a nightgown. It was red and short with no sleeves.

She put her ear to the door to make sure no one was outside when she didn't hear anything she lifted the hem of her bed up and pulled out a big wooden chest. She opened the chest and saw tons of candles all different shapes, sizes and colors. There also was a few books or what looked liked books really just papers held together with string and a leather front and back.

Angel moved some stuff around til she found what she was looking for; she pulled out a smaller wooden box. She set it on her knees and peeked in, inside there were tons of herbs and oils. She also took three candles out of the chest too. She set them in front of her and lit them. "Strength, Courage and Wisdom. The three things I need. The three things Frank needs what we all need. God and demon hear my spell give me the answers that I dwell" she whispered as she lit the them. She then pulled two bottles of oil, a lemon, rosemary flower and two mint leaves out of the herb box. Then she pulled a bowl out and set in between the candles. First she put one mint leave on the bottom of the bowl and rubbed the rosemary flower in with it then she poured some gallow oil on them and mixed them with the other oil and mint leave. She then took the lemon and used it as a mixer and stirred the contains in the bowl. She then pealed the lemon so she just had the peal. She used the peal to scope the bowl's contains and put it on her wounds.

As she did this it reminded her of when her grandmother taught her her first spell. It was a spell for confidence when Angel was getting picked on by some of the big kids. Her grandmother always said that these spells were not like the magic you read about with wands and dragons but the magic of the heart and the soul and they only worked if you truly believed. As she let the mixture settled in her wounds she took one of the old books in the chest out. They were handwritten by her family, many of generations had written their spells and feeling believes in the books.

She then wrapped her arm wound in cloth and cleaned her spell up but left the candles burning. She put everything back in the chest and looked in the minor. She sighed how was she going to go to a party like this she looked like she just came back from war.

She placed the three candles on her window sill and decided to check on everyone like she did every night before bed. She just asked everyone what they did if they had any problems and if they ate. She took good care of her boys they knew if they had a problem they could always go to her. It took a while but she didn't mind.

After she was done she went to Frank's room. He shared it with a kid named PJ and Dan. She knocked on their door and waited until she heard PJ muted something before she entered. PJ was half sleeping hanging off his bed and Dan was at the table writing, properly a letter to his family in France as he always did. Frank was sitting near the window looking out. "Hey" she said sitting Indian crossed next to him "How you feeling". He shrugged "Had worst we both have "he said looking at her arm "I mean come on we have been in street wars this is nothing right". She smiled and patted his arm. Rain began to fall and thunder roared. "Thanks" he said. She got up and gave him a hug "any time" she said before leaving. "See you tomorrow guys" she said. Dan lifted his chin saying bye too busy in his letter and PJ muted something that sounded like a good bye.

Before she went in her room she stopped by the little kid's room. There was only 4 little ones. She opened the door and saw the 4 little boys all together on the bed sacred from the storm. "Hey guys you ok" she asked sitting on the bed. Jimmy a 9 year old boy climbed on her lap and shook his head. "The storm" she asked they all nodded their heads. "Ok" she climbed on the bed and put her back on the wall and they all leaned on her "Want to hear a story". "Yeah tell us about you" shouted a 7 year old boy with blond hair. Angel looked at him in confusion. "Like where's your mommy and Daddy" he explained. "There gone" she said. "Where they nice" another one asked. Angel's face fell how she was going to explain that when she lived in Italy with her parents it was hell. That her father beat her and put cigarettes out on her not to mention her mother who always told her she was ugly and smacked her when she didn't do her mother's choirs. Her older brother would just stand there and watch. Sometimes he just left the room because her screams bothered what he was doing. How was she going to tell these little boys that her father beat her mother so bad one day she went in a coma and died when she was only 7. After that he began to drink and hit her more but he treated her brother like a king. Then in the on May 18 Angel had her best day, her father died. He was murder by the husband of the women he was sleeping with. It wasn't her best day because he died it was her best day because her grandmother took her and her brother in.

For the next two years her grandmother taught her how to heal her inside wounds right when they began to heal her grandmother died of an illness. She cried and cried for days. Her brother told her to sucked it up and that they were moving to New York in America to get out of the sick city of Italy the city of misery.

Angel looked down at the small boy's faces. She wondered if when they came to America their brother sold them on the streets to get money. She was taken out of her thoughts by the thunder outside. "Um yeah they were nice and loved me but died of a sickness" she said "Um how about I tell you the story of the man with the one legged dog". She told them stories until they fell asleep.

She tried to move but couldn't with them all on her. So she sat there and looked out the window as the rain fell just like the night James Little took her in after he killed her brother. She remembered that her Brother tried to sell her to him James refused but before he turned she remembered him looking in her eyes and seeing the pain. Her and James became friends he looking out for her. James told her brother to stopped selling her but he got angry and hit James. They began to fight right in the ally as a sacred Angel watched. James didn't mean it, didn't mean to push him in the sharp pipe. Angle remembered hearing her scream then feeling James's arms wrapped around her and bring her to the docks and taught her the life of a BI. She became his first man or girl. She tailed along and when the boys laughed when she warned them she would show them the right hook James showed to her.

She smiled at the thought of James the only person who cared for her besides her grandmother. Thinking of them made her stomach turn and her eyes hurt but no tears came out. It wasn't that she didn't want to cry she just couldn't cry.

Sarah and Jack walked down the streets of Manhattan hand in hand. Sarah was wearing a long light blue dress; it went down to her feet and had dark blue ribbons tied around her waist. Her brown hair was tied in a pony tail with a ribbon. Jack stopped walking and smiled. Sarah turned and looked at him "What, why'd you stop" she asked.

Jack pulled her in to his embrace. "I love you" he said. "I know" she said then leaned up to his ear and whispered "I love you too". He pulled back and smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that" Jack lifted her up in his arms twirling her around. "Jack what are you doing" she yelled. He smiled and yelled back "Sarah Jacobs will you like be Sarah Kelly". He let her back down on the ground. "What" she asked. "Sarah will you marry me" Jack asked now on one knee. "Of course I will marry you Jack Kelly. He jumped up and kissed her. He pulled away for a minute searching his pockets then he pulled out a small velvet box. He opened the box and there was square yellow diamond on a gold band. "Jack… I can't….how did you…too much money" was all Sarah could say but it didn't stop him he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her head "yes you can" he whispered before leading her to his apartment which he had got after the strike.


	11. 10

The next morning Angel woke up alone. The boys must have gotten up already. She was making her way down the hallway to her room when she heard someone talking on the stairs. A voice she couldn't put with a face but sounded familiar. She leaned over the railing to see who it was. It was PJ talking to Spot!

She shot herself back against the wall in fear. "God what is he doing here, look at me" she said grabbing at her messed up hair.

She could hear them coming up the stairs. She ran to her room and shut the door. She looked in the minor she was still in her short red night gown. She had no time to change so she just took the hair in front of her face and pulled in back in a bun letting the rest hang loss in curls. She sat in front of her minor "Dam" she mumbled looking at her visible cuts. There was the one on her lip and two big ones over her eye and her arm wound which was bleeding right through the cloth. She rubbed her face in her hands trying to give it that glow James had told her she had.

Knock Knock "Yo Ang got a Mr. Conlon here" yelled PJ. Angel stood up and opened the door. There was PJ with a stupid grin on his face like he always has on but she wasn't looking at that she was looking at who was behind him a smiling Spot.

"Spot what are you doing here" she said pushing PJ out of the way. "I can take a hint" yelled PJ leaving.

Angel turned to look at Spot. "Dam he looks fine today" she thought in her mind looking him over. He was wearing his brown trousers with his red suspenders hanging over them and a black button down shirt halfway open exposing his chest. His hair was tossed to one side of his head.

Spot didn't notice Angel looking him over because he was doing the same to her. How her night gown blended perfectly with her dark Italian thighs, how her hair looked sexy over her shoulders letting him see her face…. which had cuts on them? He also saw the cloth on her arm which was red from blood.

"What happened" he touched her arm where it was wrapped "you ok". She stood frozen as he touched her. "Yeah I've had worse" she said laughing hoping he wound drop it, she didn't want to tell him about it he wouldn't understand. He kept rubbing her arm then he lead his hand up to her face rubbing the cut on her lip. "How did it happen" he asked.

"Spot I'm the leader of one of the dangerous street gangs in New York this happens all the time".

He took his hand away and put it in his pocket. "Well I was done with my selling so I thought we could go out to lunch" he said.

Angel looked confused "Lunch" she asked. "Yeah its one o clock" Spot said showing her his pocket watch. "Oh god I must have been tried give me a sec" she told him before going back in her room to change.

Angel changed into some black shorts but they were cut short (like all of her clothing) and a little small so they were tight and a white undershirt with a unbutton red button down shirt. She pulled her high boots on and put her hair in two long braids down her back. She attached her knife, whip and chain to her belt and went downstairs to meet Spot.

She looked around for him he was at the edge of one of the docks. "Like the water" she asked coming up behind him. "Not really" he said "I thought we could go to a little place in town for lunch". "Well you took me out last time how about I do take you out this time" she asked. "That wouldn't be gentleman like" he said smiling. "Come on I know a place where it won't cost a thing" she said putting her finger on his lip so he couldn't say anything. "Carl come here" she yelled to a kid checking things off on a clip board, he passed it to another kid and walked over. He leaned his ear into her mouth and she whispered something to him and he took off. "Come on" she said taking his hand and leading him in the warehouse.

"Where are we going" he asked. "Wait I have to get our transportation" she said unlocking a door and running in. "What are you doing" he said laughing and peeking in the door. He stepped in and saw the ground was all dirt and the room was caged in areas for animals. He walked a little further and saw there were horses in the cages. There was about ten of them. "Angel?" Then Angel came walking out with a plain white horse in one hand and a plain brown one in the other.

"Wow…. Horses at docks" said Spot. Angel laughed. "I've always loved them and their great for escaping tricky situations…if you know what I mean" she said tying them up so she could saddle them up "You can ride right". Spot walked over and began to saddle the other one "Um nit good but yeah" he said. She walked over and put her hands on his helping him with the saddle. They looked at each other and both turned away and blushed.

"So what do horses have to do with lunch" asked Spot. Carl walked in and handed Angel a basket and left "and a basket?" "I know this sounds corny but I thought we could go on a picnic and well talk". "Talk" asked Spot. "Yeah tomorrow at the party it will be loud so we won't have the chance to talk "She put her hand on his arm "I know a place where we can be alone" she took her hand off his arm and hooked the basket to the horse. Spot smiled and said "I like that idea"

Angel climbed on the white horse and Spot on the brown one. "So we go through the warehouse" asked Spot. "No dummy the back way" she turned her horse around "Come on" Spot followed.

After a while of riding, talking and joking they arrived. It was on top of a hill with high grass. Spot was busy talking he didn't even noticed how they got there. When they got to the top you could see the Brooklyn Bridge. "Wow I didn't know there was any grass left in New York" Spot said getting down. "Yeah there's not that much but some" Angel said setting up the picnic.

For the next two hours Spot and Angel spent their time eating, talking, laughing, they even some way got in a game of tag. "I'll get you" yelled Spot chasing Angel. "You'll never get me" she yelled before he pulled her to the ground ticketing her. "Stop Spot no" she said between laughs. "Didn't I tell you I'll get you" he said.

After Angel stop turning red she saw Spot was still on top of her and he was looking at her. "What are you looking at" she asked. "You" he answered.

"Why"

"Because you're beautiful" he got off of her and laid down next to her "And I like the feeling I get when I do".

Angel moved one of her braids out of her view of Spot and said "Is this real". Spot smiled and moved in to her face "Yeah it is" he whispered before stealing a quick kiss before laying back down on his back. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Spot worried that he did something wrong but they had kissed before and a lot harder and she said she wanted him to be real, his thoughts were interrupted by Angel's lips kissing his.

Spot right away began to kiss back. He lightly began to sit up while doing this he pulled her on his lap.

"Spot Sir we got a problem". Angel and Spot broke apart looking down the hill to where the yell came from. It was that red headed newsie.

Angel turned back to Spot was face was full of anger. She giggled seeing how red it was. "What is it" he yelled. "We got a problem" he repeated.

"You better go I'll see you tomorrow" Angel said getting off his lap. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow night bye" Spot said before planting a kiss on her cheek and running down the hill.

Angel looked over the hill and watched the two disappear; the last vision of them was Spot hitting the boy in the head.


	12. 11

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED COMPUTER BEEN BROKE.

Spot ran down the hill after the red headed newsie know as Chad. Chad lead Spot to the town bar where all the Brooklyn newsies hung out.

"Ok what is it? Do you know how important that girl was" asked Spot. "But its 3:00 and you said at 3:00 Thursday to make sure you are here" Chad said out of breath. Spot put his hand on his brow and started to think "Bar, 3:00, Thursday?" thought Spot. "Well got to go" Chad said before taking off.

"This day is getting very strange" mumbled Spot before stepping in the bar, maybe he'll remember with a drink. The bar was pretty empty, just a few drunks and Sunny the bartender. He made his way though the tables to the bar. "Hey Sunny" he said shaking the old mans hand "I was wondering did I ever mention anything about meeting some one here today". Sunny shook his head and handed Spot his drink.

Spot continued to sit there in confusion, all he could think about was how he could be with Angel instead of in a bar having no idea why he's there. "Spot baby there you are" a squeaky voice said from behind him. "God no" thought Spot. He could tell who it was Nancy Telco the town hoe. She was obsessed with him, he took her on a date a couple of weeks ago but only because her brother was as big as a house.

He turned around "Hi Nancy what are you doing here" he asked. She hit him on the arm and laughed "You big kidder we have a date remember" she said. "What" he said. "You know you said to meet you here on the 5th 3:00" she said.

His mind raced back to their date.

FLASHBACK

"Well goodnight Nancy" said Spot

"That's it you don't want to come up" she said.

"No he doesn't" said Nancy's Brother Turk who was sitting on the doorstep.

"Fine see you tomorrow Spot" Nancy said.

"No you can't were going to Boston for a couple of weeks and won't be back until the 5th so meet him at the bar" he turned to Spot "and if your not there I'll break your legs" he yelled before pushing his sister inside.

FLASHBACK

Spot said he'll show up only because one he like his legs and two he was hoping she'll forget. "Right" said Spot it wouldn't hurt to spend one more afternoon with her (at least not as much as two broken legs) then he'll dump her on some other ass who wants to get laid "Ok sure lets sit" he said leading her to a table.

When Angel got back to the docks Frank was there waiting. "Hey what's up" she asked getting off her horse. "Got a surprise for you" he said taking her arm in his. "What" she asked.

"You'll see" said PJ who was now on her other arm. They led her to her room. "Ok close your eyes" PJ said putting his hands over her eyes. They pushed her in the middle of her room. She felt PJ's hands leave her eyes. "Ok open them" Frank said.

She opened her eyes and saw on her bed was a dress. It was a dark blue tube dresses. It had ruffles going down the it. It went down to about your mid thigh. It was beautiful. "We thought it was perfect for the party" said Frank. "And it's not even stolen" said PJ. They all laughed.

"Ah guys your making me all feely like" Angel joked. "Were not goanna like hug are we" joked PJ. Frank pulled them both in a hug. Angel and PJ groaned but soon they turned into laughs.

They pulled away and stood in silence again, they never had really feeling moments. "Thanks guys how about I treat you to a drink" said Angel. "Yea" said Frank "Can't turn that down" said PJ.

They all headed down to the town bar.

"Stop Nancy now I tried to say it nice but you just don't get it were over" said Spot trying to push her off him. Nancy was kissing him and hugging him and Spot usually didn't mind even if it was Nancy but since he met Angel he couldn't think of another girl.

"Oh Spot stop being silly" Nancy giggled.

"Yeah Spot stop being silly". Spot looked up and there was a very angry Angel. "Angel no" he began but was intruded by Angel's fist hitting him and then falling to the ground. "You piece of shit…no don't try anything I mean we really didn't have anything just a few kisses and this" she pulled the two leaves off her necklace "Here trash for the trash" and with that she threw them down Nancy's blouse.

"Come on Angel" said PJ taking her arm. They took her out of the bar. "Guys I have to do something before we go back I'll meet you there" said Angel. They nodded and took off. She walked into the closest ally and sat against the wall. "Look at yourself Tatiana upset over a boy. You don't cry you're a leader of a street gang you can't cry, only cry for James" she thought.

"Angel" she looked up and there was Spot "I'm sorry but Nancy was all over me I only went on one date with her and I was trying to tell her it was over even though there was nothing to begin with" he said kneeling beside her.

"I don't care Spot ok we didn't have anything to begin with" she got up and walked out of the ally he followed "So we kissed but I kiss guys all the time" she looked around and grabbed the nearest kid and kissed him hard on the lips "See means nothing just like what you mean to me ok" she said now in his face.

"Why are you being so mean your not even giving me a chance to explain" said Spot very hurt by what she did. Angel began to laugh.

"Please Spot do you know who I am. I'm Tatiana Brookes I don't do the Boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I stuck at relationships I don't know maybe it's because of all that time my brother sold me to old dirty men or maybe because everyone I get close to leaves me or…. I don't Spot there are millions of reasons which I have never told anyone and I'm sure as hell not goanna tell you. I never want to see you again alright and if you do I will kill you ok I have killed people before and I will do it again. Don't look shocked ok I'm a gang leader its kill or be killed" her eyes began to hurt "Bye Spot it looks like you're goanna need a knew bitch to put on your arm for the party" she pushed past him and disappeared in the crowd.

Angel pushed hard into the crowd of people not caring who she pushed, her eyes hurt so bad they began to become blurry. She stopped and started to rub them she felt liquid on her fingers was she bleeding? "Oh god" she said looking at her fingers. She was crying.


	13. sorry again

**Hey guys sorry me dumb computer is broke again. I'm posting at school. I think it will be fixed by tuseday (crosses fingers). Just wanted to tell you guys. Better go before i get caught bye.**


End file.
